


Having a bro-licious time.

by Pizza_parker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ohyeahboy, Peter totally loves wade but don't admit it, Spideypool - Freeform, just cuddling, quickfic, really lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_parker/pseuds/Pizza_parker
Summary: Totally just two (COUGH*) NON-)hetero bros having a cuddle, that's all. Bro time ensues.I wrote this instead of sleeping :-)





	

Peter typed the last words to his essay before saving it once, then 5 more times, because it was a history essay and he never wanted to write or read anything about ever again. He checked the clock, 8:17. 'I guess an early bedtime wouldn't hurt.’ he looked around his room, dismissing the thought of cleaning up his papers and clothes, 'Patrol?’ the thought crossed his mind. But he dismissed it, he deserved a night off. He exited the tiny room and turned off the lights to the kitchen/living room. And he definitely DID NOT scurry back into his room quickly, closing the door tight behind him to keep out the monsters. He didn't do that. He left his laptop open, the glow would illuminate his room just long enough to fall asleep comfortably. He flicked off his light and slid into his blankets, the cool sheets were usually welcoming but something felt off.  
Peter had to get up 3 times to swipe his finger across the map pad on his laptop, he couldn't sleep. “My bed is so cold,” he said aloud to no one in particular, he rolled over and let his hand fall on the extra pillow he regularly kept for guests, but found himself wanting it as his own. A thought crossed his mind ‘Studies show that people who sleep with more pillows are lonely.’ Peter scowled slightly, despite the truth of it, “I'd like to see those statistics.” He mumbled as he rolled over again, pulling the blanket up to his chin. 'I am lonely. I just kind of want someone here. Just to share the room with me.’ he felt the truth nagging him, 'okay.. to share the bed with me.’ his fingers stroked his chest under the covers, he hadn't had a relationship since, well. Since Gwen. But we don't talk about Gwen. She was harsh when she broke up with Peter. Even as Peter promised he'd call her every night and visit her on holidays. She told him he didn't have that kind of commitment, and that he never would. So she moved to England and started over at a new college with a new boyfriend and a new life. Peter frowned, he could be dating someone if he wanted to. He just didn't want to. Which was totally a lie. He stared at the window and absently sat up as a REALLY stupid idea came to him. He felt around loudly on his nightstand before he found his phone, swiping the screen and unlocking it in a rush, hurrying to his messages before he changed his mind. He typed out quickly:

Peter: “Wade?”  
He pressed send. And laid back down, pressing his home button and swiping through his pages, in a totally non-nervous way.  
His phone buzzed softly in his hand:  
Wade: “Yes Petey dearest? ;* <33”

Peter rolled his eyes and set his phone down.  
'Okay Peter Parker. You can do this. This guy's been trying to get in your pants since you met him. He won't turn you down.’ he thought moment more, 'he won't be trying to get into my pants now.. will he?’ it hadn't even been a full minute when his phone buzzed again:

Wade: “Petered don't leave me hanging :’(“  
A couple seconds and his phone buzzed again.  
Wade: “Peteeey*, not petered.”

Peter found himself grinning, confidence slowly rising in his chest.

Peter: “Would you mind coming over and like. Spending the night? In my bed? Like as friends. I'm kind of lonesome.”

He held his breath, closed his eyes and pressed what he hoped was send.  
He opened one eye after 30 seconds of silence, releasing the breath he held as he waited for a response.  
A minute passed and then another and Peter felt his stomach sink, he set his back on the stand. Pulling the sheet up to his chin and totally NOT pouting. His phone buzzed and he flipped over quickly, nearly dropping it in excitement.

Wade: “Oh baby boy I have been waiting my WHOLE LIFE for you to ask me that!!! Sorry abt the late response, Im pretty sure I died for a sec. Give me your address!! I'll bring my warmest blankie and softest pajamas <3 <3 <3 best slumber party ever!!! ;*”

Peter felt his cheeks flush and he quickly sent back his address, telling Wade what floor he was on and that his window would be unlocked.  
He flicked on the light before he unlocked the window quickly, falling into his bed with a frustrated sigh. He just gave a mercenary his address, a dangerous killer who was oddly obsessed with him, his ass, and chimichangas.  
“Nice.” He said aloud, burying his face in his pillow. Five minutes later and Peter was still laying the same way. He heard footsteps outside his window on the fire escape and sat up quickly, glancing down at himself he realized he didn't have any time to put on pants, so there he was in a T shirt that read 'We’ve got chemistry” and black boxer briefs. He pulled up the sheet as Wade stepped in, he was carrying a big puffy blanket under one arm, wearing Spider-man pajamas and his mask, hiding his marred skin. “Petey!! Baby!! Love the place it's so cozyyyy” he slid the window shut behind him, Peter shivered at the slight draft of the late November air. Peter tried not to smile as Wade motioned for him to get out of the bed. Peter pursed his lips and did as he was told, taking his sheet with him, to stay covered decently. “Yeesh Peter this bed is MIGHTY small I hope you're ready for some extreme cuddling, Deadpool admired the bed. His back to Peter as he motioned for Peter to give him the thin sheet.  
“What” Peter was genuinely confused  
Wade turned his head to look at him “Give me the sheet so I can make the bed. I may be a mercenary but I have some decency.” Peter flushed and handed him the sheet, tugging his cheesy T shirt down a bit. “Nice choice in PJ's, but they aren't as good as mine.” Peter knew Wade was smirking under the mask, he wasn't discreet about checking Peter out before laying the sheet over the bed, then unfolding the blanket he had brought himself and laying it out. “Taa-daaa!!” He pulled back the corner of the blankets “Crawl in, Web-head.” Peter rolled his eyes and let himself smile before he did as he was told and slid in, “Get the ligh-” he was cut off by the sudden darkness in his room as Wade flicked the switch. Peter definitely wasn't scared of the dark, he was just nervous, that's all. He felt Wade standing by the bed “Do you mind if i take off my mask?” Peter frowned at the insecurity, he had seen Wade's face before, he promised him he looked fine, but that didn't seem to change much. “Of course yeah, I mean. No getting in MY bed with a mask on, it's a rule.” he hoped he sounded convincing. He listened as Wade set the mask on the nightstand and he felt Wade slide in next to him, he was already warm. Peter slid as far down as he could without Wade's super soft red and black blanket covering his face. He was then thankful for the dark because he was definitely blushing deep. Wade shifted awkwardly, keeping a safe distance from Peter. He was oddly quiet. Peter swallowed his nerves and turned to him.  
“Gosh Wade, for someone who's been 'waiting his whole life for this' you don't seem very eager.” He challenged Wade. In the very dark room Peter swore he could see Wade smiling and big warm arms wrapped around Peter, pulling him close. Peter sighed in content, Wade smelled safe and familiar, gun powder and some sort of holiday-ish spice he resisted the urge to bury his face in the crook of his friends neck.  
“This is just a friend thing okay.” He said to Wade's bulky chest. Wade made a noise that Peter was sure was a stifled laugh. “Oh of course Petey-pie. Don't you worry. We're just two heterosexual bros having a bro-licious time, bro.” Peter rolled his eyes and gave into temptation, pushing his face into the crook of Wade's neck, definitely enjoying the way the Merc pulled him closer, now rubbing soothing circles into Peter's back. “Hey Peter.” Wade sounded serious, Peter was already feeling drowsy.  
“Hmm?”  
“You know you can call me over any time. You know. For bro stuff.” His joking tone was back.  
Peter was half asleep and found himself giggling madly into Wade's neck, enjoying the way Wade's body rumbled when he laughed back. Peter nuzzled in and nodded, “Thanks Wade.. Same to you.” Peter kept his eyes closed, Wade was so warm and cozy, and his big muscley arms that Peter definitely wasn't attracted to made him feel so safe, and Wade's hands gently moving over Peter's back felt so soothing, and his heartbeat was so soft and thunderous all at the same time.  
'I missed this so much. Warm soothing physical contact..’ Peter thought, slowly becoming aware that Wade was was mumbling something quietly, his eyes were so heavy and his body was so comfortable he couldn't be bothered to move, or even take the time to hear what Wade was saying. He was, however, aware that Wade was moving slightly and he frowned trying to put his head back into Wade's neck.  
“Love you babyboy.” Wades voice was quiet as he placed a kiss on Peter's forehead. He watched Peter smile softly and mumble something unintelligible back before sticking his head right back where it was. Wade could tell by the way Peter's body was limp, and his breathing deep and steady. He was fast asleep.  
[We're cuddling Spider-man right now.] The white box in his head sounded as giddy as Wade felt.  
{Let's hope for a little bit more in the morning, eh? Eh?} Wade dismissed it, and pushed his face into Peter's brown locks, he smelled like vanilla and strawberries. Wade closed his eyes and held Peter as tight as he could without disturbing his rest.

Undoubtedly, that was the best nights rest Peter (and Wade too,) had ever had in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro time.  
> Feedback is awesome possom!


End file.
